


Young love must live twice only for us

by Amasan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating Sansa, F/M, Good mother Catelyn, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Lady (ASoIaF) Lives, Or maybe they are?, Political Marriage, Several Cannon Divergences, Smart Sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amasan/pseuds/Amasan
Summary: After Ned Stark refused to kill Lady the whispers of a broken betrothal that didn’t even start had spread like wildfire around all seven kingdoms. Sansa had gained a reputation of being a woman unfit for being a wife and so she had lost most of her potential suitors. Lady Catelyn finds her a husband in the Vale and teaches her how to be vise as a woman. She has a year to decide if she wants to remain married to ser Arryn or wishes to search for something else.Sansa didn’t like the Vale much until she had meet a man who wasn’t afraid of Lady. He would pet her direwolf and Lady would accept treats from him. Lady was taught to not take food from strangers and Sansa comes to realization that her friend doesn't view this man as a stranger and it makes her curious.Jon and Sansa do not know each other! (Ned never made it to the tower of joy)





	1. Lies! All of them!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is a rewrite of “When Dreaming Ends”. I decided to continue writing this story and when rewriting the first and only chapter came to a decision as posting it anew because the concept changed a lot for me and didn't feel right to simply switch the chapters. So, I won't be deleting “When Dreaming Ends” (reasons important for me) but the story will continue here. I would like to thank everyone who liked the idea.
> 
> The Shape of Us is coming up with a new chapter soon but just in case I wish everyone a happy new year's. 
> 
> Sorry for all typos and wrongly formed sentences. Learning takes time and practice after all ^^

 

Sansa had always dreamed of a knight in shining armor. She dreamed of a kind and brave prince who would sing beautiful songs in her name and sweep her of feet and away from the frozen wasteland she had always thought her home to be. She was so close to it, so very and painfully close, everything was just like in the songs Old Nan used to tell her and then...when she was only twelve, everything crumbled into dust.

Her betrothal to Joffrey Baratheon wasn’t official yet, only a few days were missing to the royal announcement when Nymeria had bitten her betrothed's hand. That day not only did she lost the chance of becoming the future queen but also realized that a person who was a prince didn’t have to be kind or brave at all. All of her hopes had turned out to be exactly what they were from the star, a tale meant for children. Nymeria had ran away, no doubt with Arya’s help, and queen Cersei had demanded Lady's head instead. “A beast like that has no place in the palace, no place next to my son!” she had said. Lady was no beast, she was gentle and sweet Sansa wanted to say it aloud in protest but the words were stuck in her throat. It was her father who went out to cut of her friend’s head and all could Sansa do was to cry, but when Ned Stark came back inside there was no blood on his sword nor clothes. He didn’t carry any proof of him passing the sentence either.

Her father's voice was loud and clear when he spoke. “I refuse.”

The King only rose his brows in surprise while the Queen hissed out words full spite ordering her guards to do it, to bring the cage here to the main hall and “kill it” here, for her to see. Sansa was in her fathers arms, she didn’t even known when he had embraced her, her cries were loud and heartbreaking. The woman who was wearing the golden crown was merciless while the young man whom she had thought to be her sweet prince was smiling with glee at the thought of blood to be shred. All of it was cut down when the Kind placed his cup down too harshly. “Enough” he shouted. “There’s no sentence to be passed here, no honor in bringing tears to a lady who is just a child nor in killing an animal because of it’s kin’s crime.” The guards returned to their posts ignorant of Queen's angry words. King Robert silenced her harshly then and ordered more wine.

 

When the night came Lord of Winterfell and his Lady wife had made their way to the man’s solar to speak without prying ears.

“What have you done?” Catelyn said once the door was closed. “Do you realize what have you done, Ned? We have insulted the queen! Robert might be your friend but it won’t save us from that woman’s wrath. She’s a Lannister, she will make us pay for this, Sansa will be the one paying the price!”

“And what do you think I could have done? Even if would have gone along with the order Sansa’s betrothal was already over, we both know this. Why add more to her pain by taking Lady away?”

It was true. Catelyn knew it but it wasn't the betrothal she was worried about; the Queen was insulted and, even worse, humiliated because of them. She shook her head and looked at her lord husband. Ned looked vary and tired. “You couldn’t bear hearing her cry.”

His smile was sad when he confirmed it.”Aye.” He was afraid of what today's events could bring them in the future.

“Lannisters always pay their debts. It’s only a matter of time before she would be crying because of what that woman will do.”

Ned embraced his wife and she didn't know who from the two of them needed the comfort more. “We will be ready. Together we are strong.”

“Let’s hope so. Hoping is the only thing we can do now.”

Not long after the royal party had left the whispers started. Even thought the betrothal of their eldest daughter didn’t last long enough to be announced people were talking. Talking about a lady unfit for a spouse, too stupid to defend her option when accused, savage enough to be keeping a beast as pet and not enough pretty to keep a prince interested. Years were passing quickly and it didn't stop, the same story being told in all seven kingdoms and only growing more nasty with time.

Those who were from north knew that the part about the young maiden's charms were untruth. Sansa flowered into a beautiful woman.

Her body was tall, slim and curvy in the right places, her face free of any scars. She was a true beauty but it didn't help much. It was no secret that the one who would try to wed her would be meet with the Queen’s and future King’s ire. They had made it quite plain and there were even whispers that her possible husband would be ending up with facing absurd taxes and problems with trading materials with the capitol. It didn’t stop Ned Stark from searching for a possible suitor for his daughter though. His bannermen were loyal to him and a few of them had sons of suitable age and status. They were willing to accept the risks but the real problem were the young Lords. They were afraid and preferred to either play with whores or curt young ladies that didn’t bring any possible threats.

Then came a formal letter, first from many to follow, asking for a chance to court Lady Arya Stark. Sansa was sixteen then and Ned realized how bitter the Queen’s revenge truly was.

 

**

 

Catelyn might have lived in the north but she was from south, she knew the play of shadows, whispers and coin well.

When the rumor reached their palace grounds she recognized the queen’s intent for what it was, something similar had been done to her sister Lysa after all. It made her sneer at the memory and what it would bring for her child. Her sweet and dutiful child. Sansa was like a flower, a fragile heart in need of care and protection. There was no ice in her skin as it was her siblings...Or at least Catelyn had though so.

 

Everyone started talking about a betrothal that didn’t come to pass. Catelyn could hear the wishers

each time she had left the palace ground's among the commoners just as well as she would while in her own home, servant's talk when they thought no one was to listen. After the royal party had left them Sansa wasn’t herself for a long time. She cried herself to sleep and refused to be told any stories. “Lies!” she had shouted when Old Nad had tried to tell her about a brave knight when about to put her to sleep. “All lies! All of them!” She stopped spending her time with the young girls too as their favorite was playing maiden and knights. Her only constant companion was Lady, groomed and proper just like Sansa.

Catelyn was brushing her daughters hair when she decided to talk some sense into her.

“Isn’t your lord father brave?” Sansa gave her an uneasy look through the mirror but said nothing. „Answer me daughter.”

“He is.”

“He fought in a war and came back to me like men in the songs did.”

Sansa scoffed. “So?”

“There are good men and evil men, child. And sometimes they can be both. One man can be good to one person but be evil to another. It all depends.”

“Are you saying father is evil too?”

It made Catelyn chuckle. “Only to our enemies. To the ones who would seek us harm.”

“Father isn't evil. He’s honorable!”

“To us and to the ones that know him he is. But there might be people who might disagree, like people from Iron islands.”

“Theon is from Iron islands and he looks up to father just as Robb does!”

“That’s true, but his family doesn't. They rebelled against us and were defeated. In their eyes it wasn’t right.”

“What are you trying to say mother?”

“Songs are written for the winners. They are meant to be pretty and show only the good deeds not the evil ones. It doesn't mean that all of them are lies, child, some are true.” Sansa remained silent and Catelyn continued. “Not all people are cruel child and not all people who seem to be good are sincere in their ways. It takes years to know true colors of a person.”

“It didn’t take years with the Baratheons.”

That boy-prince was a monster, it was clear now and his mother was a woman with a cold heart. Catelyn shuddered at the thought at what could have come to pass if Sansa had gone to the capitol. “Yes, and against what everyone might believe gods showed us mercy that day.”

For the next day Sansa was unusually silent. She talked even less that lately but when the night came she didn’t cry herself to sleep nor did she shoo away from Old’s Nan tales. And when the next morning came she was fine. She started talking,smiling and laughing with other young maidens again and for a short time everything was fine.

 

Then the young girls started to whisper and their behavior towards Sansa changed. The girls still were playing with her but there was a noticeable change. Sansa’s best friend a girl of the name Jane Pole was prone to gossip and started repeating things behind Sansa’s back and her daughter did overhear it and apparently so did Arya. It was Arya’s shouting at the girl that alerted Catelyn. It took only one firm talk with the silly child to make her understand how insensitive and foolish her behavior was but the damage was already done and no amount of apologizing could change that.

Catelyn was afraid how her child would take it but what had happened surprised Catelyn greatly. For a few days Sansa closed herself again and Catelyn and her husband had decided to give her some space. When done with her duties Sansa would retire to her chamber or go with Lady to the godswood, sometimes she could be seen brushing Lady’s hair there. It was during supper a few days later when Catelyn noticed it. Sansa was mostly silent save for the small banter she had with Arya. She called out to her daughter to get her attention, to get her out of her miserable thoughts but when Sansa turned to look at her Catelyn’s breath got stuck in her throat.

“What is it mother?” Sansa asked sweetly with a small smile on her pretty face. Her eyes weren’t clouded as she had suspected. Her daughter’s gaze was cold and focused. Calculated. “Mother?” Sansa titled her head when Catelyn remained silent. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” What was that? „Do you like the lemoncakes?” The warmth returned to Sansa’s eyes as she happily nodded and Catelyn decided it must have been her imagination. Her mind playing tricks on her.

Sansa started talking with Jane Poole again, it took only a few days and Catelyn mussed that her daughter was quick to forgive until she had overheard those two talking. Sansa was polite and warm to the other girl, almost the same as she used to be before. Catelyn was about to leave them be and return to her own duties when she heard it. Sansa’s subtle jab at the other girls expense, one from the many that came soon to follow. Sansa was subtle about it, polite even.

The girl ran away from the room in tears shouting nasty things, cruel words that should have hurt he daughter but when Catelyn rushed into the room she found her daughter unperturbed. Eyes cold and focused, merciless on the retiring back of the one she used to call a friend, like a hunter stalking a prey.

”Lies! All of them!” The memory of that outburst came haunting to Catelyn’s mind.

“I don’t understand, I wasn’t mean and she just ran away.” Her daughter said and sat to resume her sewing and this time Catelyn know for sure that her mind was playing no tricks on her. “Mother can you show me how to tie this? You do so much prettier than I.” She spoke so calmly, her words sweet but her eyes hard.

Sansa was no fish, Catelyn realized. There was nothing of a Tully in her other than her looks, inside she was all Stark, growing strong when it became dark and chilly. Her daughter was a wolf, a well disguised and very patient one.

Queen Cersei’s intent was to destroy Sansa’s future. To take away favorable matches from a weak girl who should have been unable to control a man. To make her seem worthless and be looked down as if the one who would be marring her would be doing her a favor, a mercy. No, the Queen didn’t give Sansa enough credit but could Catelyn blame her? If a mother could have been so fooled who would be not?

Catelyn crouched in front of her child and took a hold of her hands. “Let me tell you about a very strange game you will have to learn to play.”

“What kind of game?”

Catelyn never wanted to teach her children the very thing she herself had managed to escape from. She had hoped that at least her daughter would have been spared from some harsh truths but fate, as always, had other plans for them. And maybe, just maybe, after seeing her daughter for what she truly is now, there was no other way from the start.

“It’s a dangerous one. If played right it can give you almost anything you desire but if it goes wrong the price can be high to pay.”

Sansa was listening intently to her mother. She seemed unsure but curious about what was being told. “Why do you think I should learn it then?”

Sansa could be strong, Catelyn could see it now. She would grow and learn and use her mind, actions and words like a man is using his blade. Some men liked to believe that deception was the weapon of the weak and cowardly ones but it was easy to believe so when you had other and much simpler means of defending yourself.

Catelym might have escaped the play of shadows, whispers and coin but her daughter couldn’t as the Queen had pulled her harshly into it. But Sansa won’t be a pawn as everyone would have thought her to be. She will be taught how to play the game too. Sansa was about to be three-and-ten soon.

“It will keep you safe.”

 


	2. We are all the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visit to the Vale and the one stranger who wasn’t afraid of Lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers. I hope you all had a wonderful start into 2019. I’m sorry for all possible typos and bad grammar. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I had enjoyed myself while writing it. Thank you for your time and have a good day/night! <3

 

Sansa didn’t like the Vale much. The place felt completely foreign to her and even thought it was warmer than the north was Sansa felt cold. Aunt Lysa and her family were in the capitol so there were no familiar faces except for her mother and one handmaiden. If it weren’t for Lady she would feel completely alone.

With Jon Arryn away it was ser Elbert Arryn who was serving as the warden of the Vale in his stead. Ser Elbert was in his forties, his appearance wasn’t that bad as he had broad shoulders, wasn’t fat and had most of his teeth. His blond hair had already a few spots of gray and she could make out a few small scars on his face as it was common for knights. He had good manners, he was polite and kind. He didn’t strike her as a bad person but Sansa had learned that appearances could be deceiving.

It was their second week in the Vale and most of her time was spend on talking with ser Elbert in the company of her mother and sometimes Lady would be allowed to walk next to them too.

Sansa realized what her mother doing, she had a suspicion right from the start when Catelyn Stark announced that they should visit the Vale, just the two eldest Stark women, and after a few days filled with talking about pleasantries and inquiring about her interests she was convinced that she was right.

_Oh well, better an older man than a child._

Right now she was seated in her guest chamber. It was a very nicely furnished space, the walls were painted blue, something that wasn’t usual for her as the walls in Winterfell had the same colors as the stones they were made of and there was a big window with the Kiev on the outsides of the castle. She was working on her embroidery when she realized that Lady nowhere in sight. With a startle she left her work and called out to her friend in hopes that she was simply hiding somewhere in her chamber but there was no answer, only silence and faint noises that were coming from the corridor. It was difficult not to break out into a run but years of learning proper behavior helped to hold her composure.

Mother had insisted to leave Lady behind in Winterfell but she refused fiercely. Lady was her friend, her only true loyal companion and her place was next to Sansa and she didn’t want to risk coming back home only to find her friend gone.… The memory was still haunting her mind. First how the Queen wanted her Lady beheaded and later how sick she got after someone had tried to poison her during a feast, the pack’s loud howls alerting everyone that something was wrong, that their kin was in pain. She remembered how she trashed against Robb when he tried to drag her away, her dress ruined with mud and her direwolf’s barf.

She searched the corridors and even the courtyard but her fellow direwolf was nowhere in sight. Sansa was close to panic when finally, finally her ears were meet with a familiar bark. She looked around but Lady didn’t walk to her from some hidden spot like she would expect her to do. But now she knew her friend to be close and so she followed the happy barking.

It was...strange. Lady didn’t seem happy here, she didn’t bark often when here and not with so much joy as right now. Not that she had much reason to to so in the first place as she was mostly closed in Sansa’s rooms when it was requested for the young lady to be keeping company to her mother and ser Elbert and so only it was only in evenings or early morning when Sansa could walk around the grounds with Lady next to her; and yet the few people they would pass along their way would either scoff or shriek away from them. It was another reason why she didn’t like this place. People were afraid of Lady. Her sweet, well behaved Lady was looked upon as a mere wild beast, dangerous and untamed. _Beast!_

And because of that Sansa had to lock her in her room. It was no wonder she walked out when given the occasion. Who would want to be caged this way? _‘You are weak’_ a small voice in the back of her mind was hissing when she had obeyed Catelyn’s request on the third of they stay. _‘Weak, stupid and afraid.’_ Yes, Sansa was afraid but not of people’s stares. She was afraid that someone would try to provoke her friend, that something bad could happen like it did before and her father would be not able to help for the second time.

She found Lady in the kitchens and to her greatest surprise she wasn’t alone. There was a young man seated at the table and polishing bones from the remains of meat with his teeth and Lady, her Lady was pawing at him, nuzzling and barking to get his attention.

“Pretty girl let me be, I’m starved” he chuckled after swallowing and placed his hand on her friends head, scratching gently behind ear.

“Here, this one looks better.” He handed a small and untouched chicken leg to Lady and she did something Sansa wasn’t expecting. She took the offered treat without hesitation, against everything she was taught. It was gone with seconds and Lady barked for more, pawning at the man’s legs and nuzzling into his side.

Sansa stood rotten to the spot. This person wasn’t afraid of the direwolf, he didn't sneer or scoff like most. He had a small small tugging on this lips and seemed completely at ease.

He took a potato in hand but had to put it away quickly as the direwolf made an attempt of taking it away from him. “Not this time. I saved that leg for you, the rest is mine. I’m hungry, you know.”

‘ _Saved for you,’_ like he knew that Lady will eat it. Like he had planned to give it for her. What if it was poisoned? Sansa argued with herself that he had feed her from his own plate. What kind of person would poison their own food? He didn’t look threatening but neither did Joffrey and the person who attempted that poisoning was never caught and so it was the scared part that won the argument.

“Lady!” she called making her presence know. The man rose and gave her a bow but she ignored his greeting. “Why did you feed her?”

“She was hungry, my lady.”

“She just ate!”

“But she came here and asked for food. Last week when I didn't give her anything I ended up with my bread stolen.”

“You can’t be serious, she would newer do that!” Last weak? It could have been when she was still allowed out, it was possible but Lady was taught better than that. She was well behaved and trained not to eat food from strangers. Only Sansa and sometimes her family could fed her as Lady would refuse to take meals from anyone else.

“I’m not a liar.”

As if it was clue to prove her wrong Lady rose on her pawns and tried to snatch the food from the plate located on the table. The man was quick enough to push it away from Lady’s grasp. Lady gave a loud whine and again started to nuzzle his thigh. When he didn’t move she started barking and licking at the man’s hand. He gave her head a small scratch.

“Lady stop!” but her direwolf didn’t obey and continued her actions.

The man sighed and took a remaining piece of meat from the plate and offered it to her friend and before Sansa could protest Lady took a bite. “How dare you!” she shouted grabbing at his wrist. “For all I know the food could be poisoned!”

The man gave her a glare and placed the rest of the meat in his mouth unfazed that a direwolf had bitten into it just a second ago. He chewed and then licked the fat from his fingers, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Do you still think me a liar, my lady?” when the words left his lips Sansa realized that she was still holding onto his wrist. Hastily she released him and took a step back, her face suddenly aflame.

“Don’t...don’t do it again.” She wasn’t sure what she was referring to, the feeding or this..this staring.

Someone walked into the kitchen and she bolted away from the place calling her friend to follow. Lady whined but did as told. On her way a serving maid asked her if she needed anything and she politely refused. What has gotten into her?

 

***

 

“What do you think of him?” The time was late and both mother and daughter were getting ready for bed. Lady Catelyn was brushing Sansa’s hair, something she did every night before biding her daughter goodnight.

She didn’t have to ask to whom her mother was referring to. “He’s...old.”

Catelyn gave her hair a small tug, she would do so when displeased with her daughter.”Ouch! Mother! It’s true.”

“He’s only a few years older than me, am I old for you daughter?”

“No but I-” Her mother wasn’t really old. Sansa didn’t think so and it wasn’t the real issue here.

“Yes?” Catelyn left the brush and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I had hoped for someone closer to me in age.”

“I know child. I know.” Her mother released a loud breath. “Sadly we don’t have the luxury of being to picky anymore.”

It was the sad truth. There were only few suitors who would dare making the alliance with the Starks trough her. Lords with much coin, not afraid of silly taxes, and use of gaining more influence. Other than ser Elbert there were only a few possible candidates and most of them were even older than him or still children, like Robin whom she didn’t even meet.

Lord Stark didn’t know the real reason behind their visit to the Vale because if he had know he would have come with them too. Mother was trying to find her a spouse behind her husband’s back because she was sure that he was still hoping to find a well suited young man for her who would be living close to their home too.

“If you wish so you won’t have to marry. No one will force you, not now. And I’m sure that when Robb will inherit he will not send you away either.”

“I know...but there is a ‘but’, isn’t it?”

Catelyn sighed and resumed the brushing. “Right now we have peace, there is no war and there are no Lords to seek a conflict openly but we can’t know how long the peace will last. There is always a risk of a conflict in the future, men are greedy and you cold end up as a consolation gift for some Lord. That would be a cruel fate, don’t you think?”

“Even with my tainted reputation?” Cersei had made sure to make most of the kingdom believe Sansa unfit of being a wife.

“Especially.”

“But why?”

“Right now you are still in place of power, a limited one, but you still can give someone an important influence. You just need to be aware of your importance and be ready to reminder anyone who would try to _accidentally_ forget it. All we have to do is to consider our options and chose wisely before someone would steal that possibility from us.” Catelyn’s tone was bitter, as if it was painful for her to say the words aloud.

A small smile tugged at Sansa’s lips. “You speak as if there is a war to come.”

Catelyn grinned at her trough the mirror. “There is always a war going on for a mother who wants her child safe.” She kissed the top of her daughter head. “And it’s good to be prepared, what are Tully’s words?”

“Family, duty, honor.”

“And what does it mean?” The older woman had taught her the true meaning of those words, one that most disregarded.

“Family over duty, duty over honor. Family above them all.”

“Very good.”

“Father might disagree.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I do think that your father loves you very much and a person who loves would put aside honor and duty for their loved ones.”

They were silent for some time, Sansa was considering her mothers words. Father didn’t listen to his orders and refused to do his duty when they wanted to kill lady. He chose family over it just as mother said.

“Sansa, remember that even if you marry there are ways to annul the union.”

“What?!” she turned to face her mother. “But...but it’s done when there is no child born. I’m not barren and neither is ser Elbert. He had a wife before and she died in labor.”

“There are ways to prevent a pregnancy. “

“What do you exactly want me to do?”

“I want you to be wise and when married to take your time to know your spouse and then decide what you want. It’s what wise women do.”

“I will think about it.” So this was it. Mother would try to talk father into the alliance with the second heir to the Vale.

“There is always the option of marrying a lowborn.”

Lowborn?! What good would it do? They were poor and smelly and didn’t have good manners. An image of sad gray eyes came uninvited to Sansa’s mind. “No, definitely not! I’m better that some smelly and stupid- ouch!” Catelyn gave her another, harsher tug.

“Better?” Catelyn hissed. “Better to have the right to act so insulting?”

Sansa was startled by the sudden ire. “Mother?”

“What makes you better child?“

What made her better? She concentrated on the man she had meet today. On his dark hair, dirty clothes and hands. On how nice he was to Lady when no one else was and instead of thanking him Sansa accused him of trying to poison her friend. Absentmindedly she started to rub at her hand, the one she had used to grab him by his elbow. Was he any different than Robb or Bran?

“Sansa, answer me.”

“I’m highborn! I’m educated and a lady, not some common maid!”

“You should knew better than that. But this looks like it is my fault.”

“I’m not looking down on anyone here, mother. I’m always polite as you taught me.” But she wasn’t towards that person, the guilty part of her was whispering. You own him an apology.

“We are all the same child. Lowborn or highborn, we all have red blood. We are all the same. All of us can feel sadness, hunger and grief. We are highborn because hundreds of years ago our ancestors had done something honorable and were chosen as protectors for the smallfolk. We are in place of power because those people had decided so. Some tend to forget that but it’s still true.”

The same. He must have been the same as her or Robb in Lady’s eyes. And instead of trusting her friend’s judgment she had foolishly acted on her worry. There was nothing wrong with not trusting someone but she shouldn't have acted rude about it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I acted to harshly.” Catelyn cupped her face. “But you have to remember that people are all the same no matter the station. You and your siblings are all young and you didn’t interact much with commonfolk. Only with our staff and those people were chosen carefully, with care for our safety. You never had a chance to learn better and make your own alliances with them but don’t worry, you will learn with time.”

“You would really let me marry a lowborn man or did you mean it as a jape?”

Marrying someone below their station was heavily frowned upon, it was a disgrace. Men would sometimes do so, as they either would either inherit grounds or work for other lords, but for a woman of high station it would mean to leave the pretty dresses and easy life behind in favor of hardships the poor had to face.

“It was a jape.”

Sansa wasn’t really focused on her mother’s voice anymore. She was thinking about an apology she owned to someone as well as of an explanation of how he head managed to win Lady’s trust.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
